Mistakes
by Bobbyly
Summary: Harry wakes up, to have realized that he had dreamed of Hogwarts. However, he soon realizes that Hogwarts is real, and uses his knowledge of the past to save his loved ones..or try to. A re-write of Harry Potter, with lots of twists! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Harry wakes up from a dream to find himself...to have envisioned Hogwarts. However, upon seeing events that happened in his dream, he deduces that he had, in**

** fact, dreamed his future. He decides to fix his mistakes, but would things get better or worse? Worse, when Harry realizes that one of his friends will betray him, **

**that Voldemort was never destroyed when attempting to kill Harry, and other nice surprises :). A story about Harry's first (real) year at Hogwarts, with lots of **

**twists to the plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter Series.**

**Oh you were wondering about the "we"? :) This fanfiction is made from the collaboration of the B-Buddies. *The other person has not made an account or a **

**pseudonym... so we'll tell you the actual names later.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A light breeze tickled Harry's face. Harry jumped up, hitting his head. "Ow!" he grumbled. He shook his head and reached for his glasses.<p>

"Wait," he cried. There was no desk by his bed. His glasses were surprisingly on his face. He was in his old cupboard under the stairs.

Harry squinted his eyes. "Wand…" he mumbled, searching the floor for any signs of a flimsy stick in the dim light that emanated from the cracks in the wall.

Suddenly, the full fact struck him, and he barged out of the cupboard. "Ahh-" he yelled before stopping short to see Dudley munching on… bacon. "AHHHHH!" Harry

screamed, shocked to see his cousin 7-years younger than he remembered.

"You?" Dudley sneered. "I'm finishing up your breakfast scrapes."

"Dudley," Harry breathed. "Hogwarts- remember?"

Dudley started laughing. "That's hilarious. Hog-warts." He giggled and walked away.

Harry was confused. He groaned and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. He was probably imagining things. However, what he saw in the mirror astounded

him: his reflection… an 11-year-old boy.

Harry bolted out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Vernon and Petunia were waiting at the dining table. "Fetch me more bacon, boy," said Vernon hungrily. Harry just

stared blankly. 'Could it be possible,' he thought to himself, 'that my whole life has just been a- a dream? Ron. Hermione. Hogwarts.' He listened to the voice of Vernon

shouting furiously at Harry. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S REAL ANYMORE!" Harry screamed and ran out the door.

"Okay, it's just a wizard prank," Harry reassured to himself. "If I stroll around recklessly for a while, maybe the prankster will get bored." He walked around Privet Drive,

looking at the familiar setting. He circled the block and, after a while, finally turned back into the front steps of his house. He stopped short to see a fluttering mass of

white… feathers? An owl was dropping letters into his chimney.

"Yes!" yelled Harry, his fist pumping into the air. He ran inside his house just in time to see his uncle shocked and blankly glaring at him. "Go back to your cupboard,"

hissed Uncle Vernon. Harry's eyes nearly popped. "But that's a letter-" "-It's for me," Vernon puffed before entering the kitchen. Instead, Harry sneaked to the closed

kitchen door and pressed his ear to it. "Petunia," Vernon whispered, "It's here. The letter from Hogwarts."

And then it hit him. This wasn't a prank. This moment has happened year ago, but that was in his dream. This was reality. He _had_ dreamed of his entire future.

'Perhaps this is a good thing,' thought Harry. 'I've made many mistakes in my dreams. Now I'll be able to fix them.' His mind wandered to all the innocent lives he could

save… and all the cruel people he could make miserable.

Weeks passed, and, of course, Harry and the Dursleys ended up moving into the small old house in the middle of the sea once Vernon got fed up with all the letters from

Hogwarts. The night before Harry's birthday, Harry lay awake, waiting eagerly for Hagrid to smash down the door. He stared at his watch for what seemed like hours.

Then… 3… 2… 1… _Knock! Knock!_ Dudley woke up with a start and Vernon and Petunia came downstairs. Harry, however, walked straight up to the door and opened it. "Get

away from that door, boy," said Vernon, but Harry ignored him. "Hello, Hagrid," he said as the giant stepped inside. Hagrid chuckled. "I'm surprised ye remember me,

Harry," he said and handed him his birthday present- a cake. "It's been, what, 10 years?" "It seems like a few days," replied Harry. "And yes, I'd love to go to Hogwarts.

Let's go now before Dudley eats my cake." Hagrid stroked his beard, as if trying to make out Harry's hurried behavior. "Well, all right then," he said and led Harry out of

the old house. Vernon didn't even get to say anything, let alone pull the trigger of the rifle he was holding.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? This is the first time we made a fanfiction together, so please <em>rate and review<em> for any grammatical or plotical (is that a word) mistakes! My **

**spell-check tells me that it's not a real word, but we're sure you know what it means.**

**By the way, the title may possibly change sometime, so if you want to keep reading this story, please bookmark it! Thanks.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Diclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter! :(**

**It's still by the B-Buddies!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They entered Madam Malkin's robe shop, and not surprisingly enough, there was Draco Malfoy, sitting on the high stool as if he owned it.<p>

"I'll be there in a moment, dear." Madam Malkin assured Harry, as she fussed over Malfoy's arm length.

All the hatred Harry felt in his dream resurfased, and he glared at Malfoy to the best of his ability, forgetting all pretences. Malfoy tilted his head, puzzling over Harry's furious expression.

"Oi- you want to dress up this bad?"

"Not as bad as..." Harry stopped. He couldn't think of a good comeback, and neither did he want Malfoy to know that Harry, well, knew him. Before.

"Hm?"

"Sorry..." Harry apologized, trying not to sound that apologetic. He wished that he could have spotted someone else in this stool besides Malfoy, because it was really

hard to converse with him without showing how much he hated him- without reason, as Malfoy would assume.

"Right." Malfoy leaned back on his chair. Suddenly, he sat up, and glanced back and forth.

"Where are your parents, kid?"

'_Kid?_' Harry fumed. "Why should I tell a stranger?" He shot back hotly.

"Good point. Well..." He said, as Madam Malkin finished her snipping. "I presume you are a first year? See you at Hogwarts." He jumped off the high stool and exited the

door.

Harry sighed, figuring that his attempt to get Draco to dislike him didn't work that well.

After Harry got suited, he saw Hagrid standing outside with two ice creams and a frown. "Hagrid?" He questioned, surprised. He thought Hagrid was off to get his owl.

"Bad wizards, Harry. Stay away from the Malfoy family." He shoved Harry a cone.

Harry nodded intensely, and licked his ice cream so hard the cream nearly fell off.

Buying things were even harder the second time around, because Harry knew the usefulness of each one. Hagrid tried to limit him… but Harry was zooming in and out of

every other store before Hagrid knew what Harry was buying.

Wand buying time came, and Harry wasn't that eager to see Mr. Ollivander. However, he grudgingly went inside and saw him, swaying in his armchair and tapping his

head with his wand.

"Ah." Mr. Ollivander said, without looking up. "It seems like only yesterday..."

'_When your mother was here, buying her first wand_.' Harry finished in his head.

Mr. Ollivander finished rambeling, and sorted through the wand piles.

After testing and failing several, Harry saw Mr. Olliverander pick up the one that was destined to be his.

Harry reached for it eagerly. He flicked the wand... and flames flew out of the end.

Oops. He forgot that he was supposed to be an amateur. Harry pinched himself, and handed Mr. Ollivander a couple Galleons to fix the damage.

"Curious... curious!" Cried Mr. Ollivander, not accepting the Galleons and still talking to himself. "Yes... curious." He muttered.

Harry pocketed his Galleons again, and hesitated slightly before repeating something similar to what he said before; "what's curious, sir?"

Mr. Ollivander glared at him- no, through him. "Because this is the twin of the wand of the wizard who killed your parents. The wizard who did great, yet terrible things. Be

warned, Harry Potter. You will have a great future, if not terrible."

After the nice, warm reimbursement from Mr. Ollivander, Harry moved on with his shopping.

He stopped in front of one store. Potion materials… Harry wished that he didn't have to ever get any, but he figured that being prepared in Snape's class was better than

getting detention out of class for not paying attention. He went in and got plently of bezoar's, in case someone slipped him or his friends toxic potion (_definitely_ not

referring to Snape!)

After everything was bought and Harry was left with only half a pocketful of money, they headed back.

He stopped short as he made his way back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry Potter?" Whispered someone.

And suddenly, everyone was out of their seats.

"Harry Potter!" Cried one person.

"The boy who lived!" Yelled another.

Harry wished that Hagrid had blocked him as he made his way through the Leaky Cauldron, as he did his first time here.

"Yes… thanks…" Harry responded, shaking hands left and right. He smiled weakly at some people, and tried his best to seem, well, **modest**.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? We would <span>reeallyy<span> appreciate if you guys could click the "Review this story button"! and type something, anything, of course :)**

**Oh, and can you guess why we added the last sentance there? Especially the bolded part?  
><strong>

**Hmm...  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter series. **

**ThePurpleMonkeyofDoom****: Hmm… let's buy it! **

**StapleGunMaster****: I'm starting to wonder how much it costs.**

* * *

><p>A little while later, Harry managaed to escape from suffocating within the great masses of people crowding around him. Even though his ice cream had long since been<p>

pushed to the floor, Harry couldn't help to not keep the little smile off his face.

"Pleased, Harry?" Hagrid said, beaming at him. "Yer so famous!"

Yet it wasn't that... exactly. Harry was glad that everything seemed to be so in place... with his dream self. He could pretty much predict what would happen, and after all,

after his dream of his future, he was used to all this attention.

"Hagrid, uh... can I go buy an owl?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering that Hagrid did not volunteer to buy an owl for him.

"Sure, Harry!" Hagrid said, smiling. "Well... while you are there, I'll head to a neighboring street. Meet you outside the store."

Harry had a horrible suspicion what this "neighboring street" was, but he didn't protest. He went to buy his owl.

Among the squeaking and squelching and fluttering, it was hard to find Hedwig in the store. However, he managed to find her, and placed his hand on her cage the same

time as someone else did.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry... I was just admiring her." Answered the none-the-less-frecklier, Ronald Wesley.

"R- !" Harry nearly cried, before remembering that he wasn't supposed to know Ron. "Uh, right! Do you still want to see her? I mean... yeah, of course you do!"

"Nah." Ron said, turning away abrubtly.

Harry shrugged, knowing that he had accidently touched Ron's sore point about his family's budget, and bought his owl.

Hagrid returned with nothing. "What did you go to that... neighboring street... for?" Harry asked quietly.

"Er... nothin'." Hagrid replied hastily. Harry couldn't help notice that Hagrid's hands were scratching his beard recklessly. "Let's get going." He said after a few moment's

pause.

Harry returned back to the Dursleys with a full trunk. His wand (from Mr. Ollivander) sparked when he opened his trunk to admire it, but Harry knew better than to wield it.

He didn't want to get it snapped before he even started school.

Anyways, the Dursleys were terrified of him, as suspected. Harry was rather glad that Hagrid didn't turn Dudley into a pig, because that might have caused his uncle more

hatred towards him, but he still didn't know how he would get to Hogwarts if his uncle didn't need to take Dudley to a hospital. He decided that the simplest way was to

ask.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry finally said timidly.

"Hurg?" Vernon answered, belching down a cup of tea accidently.

Harry waited until his uncle stopped choking. "I need you to take me to London on Saturday."

Vernon swallowed, and his face turned purple. "Do I look like a taxi, boy?"

"Well... you can look at my ticket, if you want."

Vernon stared at it, and started laughing hard. "Alright, boy." He agreed, smirking nastily. "I wish you luck in finding platform nine and three quarters."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE UNTIL THERE ARE AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS! :)<strong>

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: Even though we tried really, really hard to buy the Harry Potter series, we couldn't. :( So it still belongs to JKRowling for now :P**

* * *

><p>It was finally time to board the train to Hogwarts!<p>

Harry breathed a sigh of happiness, knowing he would soon be meeting Ron and Hermione and even going back to the school he remembered so vividly as his true

home.

He dragged his suitcase and Hedwig behind him and ran through King's Cross Station. "No need to ask anyone about Platform 9 ¾ this time!" he laughed. He was so

preoccupied with this enjoyable thought that he whizzed past the Weasleys, not even noticing them.

He entered the train to seek out the same compartment he sat on his first trip there. He sat down, and noticed a bleached hair boy passing him. Harry involuntarily turned

to look at him. Draco Malfoy stopped in his tracks, and turned to stare at Harry.

"Hi again." Malfoy said, entering the compartment without invitation and sat across Harry. Harry's mouth contorted with fury, but he chose to not say anything. "I'm

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy."

"I know." Harry sputtered out, before realizing his mistake. "I mean... your father... yeah..."

"Ahh, so you've heard of my father!" Draco exclaimed with approval. "It's good to know someone else with pure blood."

Before Harry could protest, Ron passed by the compartment and gave a look of pure loathing towards Draco and his thugs, who were guarding the door. He looked a

little surprised to see the boy from the pet store there, but tried to cover it up and walked away.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, and bolted out of the compartment after him.

Ron spun around, bewildered. "How'dya know my name?" Ron asked, looking perpetuated.

"Uhh... your father..." Harry said again, using the same lame excuse.

Ron smiled. "So you like muggles also. How interesting."

Harry was surprised that both Ron and Draco's responses were so seemingly similar, along with having no concrete basis. He was about to reply when Draco walked up

behind him.

"No need messing with the wrong sort of people, pureblood. I can help you there." Draco shot daggers at Ron, who trembled slightly at the gaze.

"Um... it's okay..." Harry said, trying to put on a look of gratification for fear that he may start an all-out war in the middle of the train.

Malfoy smirked. "Of course not. It's obvious that you don't need help seeking out the wrong sort of people." He turned away. "See you ..." He looked back. "What's your

name?"

"Uhh..." Harry replied. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. "Harry. Harry Potter." He said.

Draco's mouth fell open slightly, but he closed it again. "Alright." He managed. "See you, Potter."

He walked back into the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle and locked the door behind them.

Ron had far since left the crowd, safely sitting in his own compartment. Acknowledging this, Harry approached Ron's compartment, but it was also locked. Harry scanned

the inside of Ron's apartment. Ron was sitting with Hermione and Neville.

He felt a twinge of jealously towards Neville, but let it pass. He knew that he had many chances to befriend Ron and Hermione at school.

Unfortunately, the other compartments were either full, locked, or both. Harry was alone for this train ride.

He sat down in the walkway, feeling a bit depressed. He almost fell asleep when a cheerful voice boomed, "Anything off the trolley, dear?"

Harry blinked hard. The lady was trying her hardest to imply that Harry should get up now, as he was blocking her path.

"Uh... it's okay, Ma'am." He replied, without getting up.

"Okay... can you move a little to your left, then?" The lady tried to ask politely.

"Sure." Harry nodded, and scooted over.

The lady went to knock on another person's apartment, and Harry saw Dean and Seamus get up to get some of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Dean looked over

to the lonesome Harry as Seamus was paying for his snacks.

"Would you care to join us?" He asked good-mannerly.

"Yeah." Harry replied, and pushed his way into the compartment, ignoring the trolley lady's protests.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys! We promise you that the plot will get more interesting soon! Before then, read and review! [We will update after we get 7+ reviews this time! Heh.]<br>**

**And other thing: Go to our profile to vote on a poll. It asks what we should make Harry do in the rest of the story... majority rules! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Fineee we lost the epic showdown with JKRowling :( so the story will belongs to her!**

* * *

><p>After talking to Dean and Seamus for a couple of hours, they arrived at Hogwarts. They got changed into robes, and exited the train when it stopped.<p>

A lantern bobbled in the darkness ahead, and Harry smiled to himself. It must be Hagrid. However, as he closely inspected it, he noticed that the figure portrayed by the

light of the lantern was a little skinny, a little shriveled up, and really, really short compared to Hagrid. His eyes squinted in the darkness, and made out the silhouette of

Argus Filch.

Harry's eyes nearly popped out. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! "Where's Hagrid?" He burst out, forgetting his manners. Filch growled at him. "I don't know, and I

don't care. My only job is to escort you brats through the lake, and try to not let you scrubs drown yourself." He paced back and forth for a little bit, and then added,

"Since you seem very hyped up, I'll let you carry Mrs. Norris."

The other students were grumbling and complaining about how he had gotten so much attention already, but shut up when Filch brought out Mrs. Norris. The scraggly old

cat blinked her disgusting, yellow-brown eyes at the crowd, and hissed.

Harry groaned, but made himself carry the cat. No one went into the same boat as him after that.

They entered the castle, waiting for Professor McGonagall to escort them in. He spotted Ron gesturing towards him while talking to Neville and Hermione, and he felt a

little upset. Harry made his way towards them, but Professor McGonagall chose that time to come back.

Harry was swept by the crowd and he entered the Great Hall. He looked around at the masses of people, and smiled vaguely, remembering his dream past.

Dumbledore stood up, and welcomed the new-comers and old-comers alike. He started talking about the third floor boundary after that. Harry smiled at Dumbledore, but

his attention was averted to Quirrell. Harry nearly burst with anger. Underneath that turban was the man who had killed his parents, and would kill many of his friends in

the future. Voldemort. Harry's thoughts raced fast. If he could destroy Voldemort now, could he save their future?

Instinctively, he pushed past the crowd of first-years and lunged blindly at Quirrell as Dumbledore was finishing his speech. Dumbledore looked aghast, and Hagrid got up.

"Harry!" He exclaimed, but Harry disregarded these words. It was Professor Sprout who put an end to all of this madness, as she invoked a Devil's Snare to entrap him.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, looking more surprised than angry.

Harry struggled wildly, angry that Hagrid had tried to stop him. That Sprout _had_ stopped him. Quirrell was taken aback, stuttering feebly to his neighbors.

The Great Hall was silent for a moment, and then yells and complaints kicked in. Half of the people were surprised to find out that this was Harry Potter, and the other half

was astonished and irritated that their legendary hero would act like this. Again, Harry was placed into a complicated situation.

Snape stood up. "What a great way to start the year, Potter." Snape smirked. "Twenty points will be taken from whichever house you go to."

With that, the matter was sorted. The teachers all returned to their seats, and Harry sheepishly returned to the first-year's line.

When the sorting hat was eventually placed on his head, everyone's fingers were crossed to not get him in their house. The sorting hat contemplated for a while, before

silently acknowledging Harry's memories about his dream past. The sorting hat mused for a moment, before telling Harry in his brain, "Knowledge is a weapon to be used

against you, Potter. Be warned. If you try to change what you think is your past, then you could eventually change your future, in a bad way. If you do not take caution,

you could easily destroy your friends."

Harry shivered. He tried not to think of killing his own friends, and told the sorting hat firmly, "I will NOT destroy my own friends. Put me in Gryffindor."

The sorting hat was quiet for a moment, and then announced "GRYFFINDOR!"

The groans from the Gryffindor table echoed across the room, along with the other tables' sighs of relief.

Harry silently sat down next to Dean and Seamus, and Dean patted him on the back with pity.

"I didn't think you were that crazy, mate." Seamus said. "But don't worry, I come from a family of crazies."

He then started going into detail about his family tree. After a while of this torment, Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"Well, that was an interesting beginning." He said, and this was met by laughter. "Well, I'm sure everyone can settle down after a while. And finally, I have some last

words to say to you before you're off to bed. 'Do not let your pride overwhelm you.'"

He looked meaningfully at Harry, and most of the people in the Great Hall followed his gaze. Harry ducked under the table, pretending to pick up his fork. There he found

Neville, who accidentally had been kicked under the table and had never found a way out.

"Care to join you?" Harry asked.

"Uh... Harry?" Dean asked from above as Harry went under the table. "We're about to leave."

Harry nodded at Neville, and exited the table through a space that Neville probably couldn't fit through. "Sorry there!" Harry said, apologetic. "I'm sure the teachers can

help you."

And they left Neville there on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm, read and review! Yes, we accept both flamers and lovers and neutralers (if that's a word). <strong>

**Don't forget to vote on our poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: We already disclaimed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry wandered about the common room, wondering how to start a conversation with Ron and Hermione. They were seated around the armchair near the fire,<p>

accompanied by Neville (who had gotten out from under the table thanks to Professor Sprout). Harry sighed. He walked up behind Neville's chair.

"Hi..." He said, trying not to sound lame.

"Oh. You." Ron said, a little hushed. "What do you want?"

Hermione glared at Ron. "I'm sorry about that." She told Harry. "Uh, my name's Hermione Granger. I know yours, already, of course..." She quieted down.

"Cool." Harry said. "Uh, care if I sit?"

Neville hadn't said anything as of now, and Harry was a little ashamed of ditching Neville back in the Great Hall. He just had so much to think about...

Ron stood up abruptly. "I gotta sleep." He said, and headed back to the dormitory.

Harry wondered what he had done to upset Ron. Yeah... it was probably his fame that annoyed him. That and his recklessness. He was a little mad himself. _That git._...

Harry thought, trying to imagine a life without the need to woe Ron whenever Ron got irritated.

"Sure." Hermione replied meekly. Harry sat in Ron's empty seat.

"And this is Neville." Hermione introduced the quiet boy who was looking at his fingernails.

"Yeah, I better get to sleep too," said Neville, a bit agitated with his last encounter with Harry. Hermione nodded and looked to the ground uncomfortably. It was just her

and Harry left near the fire..

"Uh..." Harry said, a bit speechless as two of his previous dream friends abandoned him. He shook

himself out of his stupor, and shrugged at Hermione. "Guess we should sleep, too." It was a bit hard to imagine sleeping with the noise coming from the crowded,

cacophonous commons room. They headed up to their sleeping quarters, and before parting ways, Hermione politely said, "Well, it was nice meeting you."

Harry nodded gratefully, happily accepting that _some_ of his dream past was coming true. He tried not to think of all the people he had angered as he changed and got into

bed.

Neville's snores resounded across the room, and Harry smiled sadly. His new-old friend-enemies. Great. Tomorrow, he would try to fix his mistakes and make amends with

his to-be friends. He didn't want this temporary distance between them to become everlasting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Please review! Pleasee... for the sake of ... um ... <strong>**chocolate mousse cakes with cherries on top! And even for those who don't like it, review! :D **

**Yes, we'd rather have an review that have a "Story Alert" or a "Story Favorite" thing! **

**Thanks, Gracias, Xie xie, other languages that say thanks... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimers: **

**BBuddies: Hey, school's starting! I bet that if we are avid scholars, then JKRowling might show us her appreciation and _lend _her series to us! **

**Wish us luck! **

**As of now, no luck. Well... maybe. Someday. We'll update you soon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry woke up, realizing that he had spent half the night looking out of his dormitory window. He blinked a few seconds, a bit disoriented, then shot out of bed.<p>

"Time..." He murmured, glancing at the clock. It was ten AM, flat.

"Oh my god," said Harry, upon realizing that he was going to be late for potions class, and Snape would be anything but happy. He quickly slipped on his robes and bolted

to class, making his grand entrance during Snape introduction.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape said icily, making some of his classmates laugh. "Are you making a habit in attracting unneeded attention?" Part of the class laughed a little, before

Snape turned his sharp eyes on them.

"No," said Harry curtly. He took the empty seat beside Hermione and glared at Snape, and in return Snape glared back. "How about you make a better impression then?"

said Snape. "Entertain us with your knowledge. I'm sure that's something we'd all love to see, and something you must have a lot of by now."

Harry smiled. This was his chance to redeem himself and show up Snape, along with his classmates. "There is no difference between wolfsbane and wormwood." Harry

recited automatically. "You can find a bezeor in the stomach of a goat."

The class whispered amongst itself.

Snape raised opened his mouth and then closed it, unable to hide his surprise. Harry could see in Snape's eyes that he, Harry, had answered the question Snape was

about to pose. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Where, might I ask, did you find such information?" questioned Snape.

Harry frowned, a little surprised that Snape hadn't tagged him for being a 'mind reader.' He decided to let it pass, and answered, "I read through my textbooks." He

noticed that Hermione looked surprised, impressed, and a little bit jealous also.

As the rest of the potions class progressed, Harry noticed that Snape was more receptive of Harry's every movement than before. Whenever Harry made the slightest

movement to get up and get an ingredient, Snape's head whipped around, and his eyes followed Harry wherever he moved.

"He's going to be the death of me." Harry mummured sideways to Seamus. Although, he knew that it wasn't true. If his future was going to go along with his dream, then

Snape would be horribly killed, and it would've been partly his fault.. But even after seeing Snape's sacrifice in his dream, Harry wasn't ready to give up all his hatred

towards him right here, right now.

Hermione was sitting at a table next to him, Dean, and Seamus. "How'dya know the information?" She asked, squinting her eyes in the smoke that was conjured by the

potions. "And how did you know the question he was going to ask?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't thought of a good answer to that one.

"I'll tell you later, alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, thinning his lips. Hermione looked a bit furious, but turned back towards her potion, which was beginning to turn bright purple.

Harry contemplated as he stirred his potion clockwise. He should tell Hermione, shouldn't he? Maybe her logical brain could help him sort through this foretelling thing.

Hermione could give an explanation better than anyone, couldn't she? Other than Dumbledore...

Dumbledore. Harry's heart soared as he thought of what would happen if he told Dumbledore that he had dreamed of this place. Maybe, possibly, have dreamed about his

future. But then, his heart plummeted. What help could Dumbledore do? He winced. He, as of now, wasn't as close to Dumbledore as he was... in his dream. Dumbledore

would surely be already that Harry had viciously tried to attack Quirrell the first day at school. Maybe Dumbledore would then lock him in an asylum if Harry told him that he

dreamed about Hogwarts. He sighed, brooding, when his potion exploded.

Glass shattered all over the floor. The potion hadn't hit anybody, even Harry, who had whipped his wand out and thought "_protego_" in his mind.

Snape stalked over. Harry gulped at his mistake, and mummured "_Deletrius_" in his mind, making sure that Snape wouldn't be able to recover the spell Harry just did.

Wand away." Snape hissed at Harry. He waved his own wand, and the damage disappeared. "Thirty points from Gryffindor, I'm afraid." He sneered feebly at the students.

"You, Potter!" He dragged Harry by his collar. "In my office, now. The rest of you are dismissed."

Snape propped Harry into a chair. "Potter." He said with disgust. "I knew you were up to no good the moment you entered this school. But tell me... how did you read my

mind? How did you conjure up a spell in your mind, the works that only a wizard of high level can do?"

Harry's mind went blank. He went on autopilot, allowing his mouth to say whatever as he thought a way out of this.

"I'm obviously cursed by Voldemort. His powers and mine combine, so it's no wonder that I can do spells of such high level." Harry felt his mouth say, as his mind raced. He

couldn't believe that he had let slip of his skill.

"Pah! A lie!" Harry distinctly heard Snape say. "Well,well. I suppose we will have to resort to this." He pulled something out of a drawer, and Harry straightened up, awake

from his doze.

"Veritaserum." Snape said, mouth twisting cruelly. "Well, Potter. I suppose you could tell me what this does, also?" He said, noting Harry's sudden panic, as shown in

his

green eyes.

"Uh, no... sir."

"Very well. It is a truth potion so powerful that a few drops of it could be used to..."

"..._make any person spill out their darkest secrets. Use of it is forbidden, but if you make any more trouble, Potter, you may just find my hand slip over your evening pumpkin _

_juice." _Harry repeated monotonously in his head. He made a new resolution to start carrying a leather flask around, like Moody.

"Dismissed." Snape spat out the word. Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and left hastily.

* * *

><p><strong>How'dya like it? It's fun writing about the Snape-Harry hating part. <strong>

**Theres a magical button down there. I know you see it.  
><strong>

**A little more of the "Snape-Harry hating part" (to encourage... well, you'll see)  
><strong>

**Snape stalked into the classroom. **

**"Potter!" He jeered, throwing snide looks at the bewildered boy. Snape slammed a piece of paper in front of Harry. "Explain this." Snape growled. Harry glanced at**

** the big fat "ZERO" scribbled across the his report card from Snape, and his face paled.**

**"P-p-p-professor..." Harry started to say. His mind whirled. Dang it! He knew he should have done it. Why, because he had no time? No, then he wouldn't have **

**had the time add it to his alert list.  
><strong>

**Cursing at his extreme laziness, Harry followed Snape dejectedly out of the room, sullen for forgetting to review Snape's story. **

*****Ten minutes later... **

**"NOOOOOO! I BEG- I BEG-" _BANG. (And the followed the sound of... someone tearing pieces of paper?)  
><em>**

**Harry rushed out of the door, angry that Snape had just killed his lizard, angry that the wonderful story Snape had wrote about him (it had been cruel remarks **

**about Harry, but they were fun to read!) had been teared up. **

**There you go. Review. This time, we absolutely demand at least 10. More than 10, and we will consider adding another nice story at the bottom.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Mmmmm... does not like to admit defeat.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After lunch, it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry sighed, wondering if he should psychotically attack Quirrell again, or if he should play out his dream self.<p>

He took a seat next to Seamus, and waited for the teacher. And waited. And waited.

Finally, Professor McGonagall came in. She hurried the students out of the classroom, panic flaring in her eyes. The students were confused, but they didn't dare ask

Professor McGonagall anything.

"Everyone back to their dormitories!" she said gravely. "And keep clear of the dungeon, specifically Snape's room!"

The students sprang from their seats and pushed their way out of the door. "What do you reckon has happened?" Seamus asked Harry. "Troll," said Harry automatically.

Then he got an idea. In his dream, hadn't bringing down the troll rewarded him with a large amount of points? He desperately needed them to boost his status amongst

the Gryffindors. Harry thought that the troll would come during Halloween, but he grinned anyways and made his way down to the potions classroom, disregarding

Professor McGonagall's warnings. Dean shouted after him, but he and Seamus were soon carried away by the crowd.

At the dungeon-like room of Professor Snape, he easily spotted the troll busily destroying everything in its path. Harry knew that Ron had taken down the troll using

_Wingardium Leviosa._ However, this time Harry knew a chock-full of spells that would knock out the troll more impressively.

Harry's mind invertedly thought of the spell _Crucio_. His hands flinched. Whatever spell he used, the Professors must not know that he had learned it already. Harry settled

for a nice, easy _Reducto. _It was too much for Harry to bear if he didn't get to use his acquired blast that occurred soon afterwards resounded throughout Hogwarts.

Footsteps scruttled nearby, and soon, the whole pack of teachers were surrounding Harry.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall said, eyebrows furrowing. "Go to your dormitory!" Her eyes went wide when she realized that the pieces of dust and slime on the

floor were not broken pieces of pottery and potions... but the troll's remains...

"How did you...?" Professor McGonagall started as she looked around the room, horrified.

"Stop." Dumbledore commanded. His eyes were narrowed, but he seemed calmer than the other teachers.

_Other teachers_.

Harry looked around, heart beating wildly. He pinpointed Snape... but there was no Quirrell.

Harry mentally facepalmed. While he was thinking of gaining back some points, he had totally forgotten why the troll had come here in the first place. He started to run out

of the room when Dumbledore pulled him back.

"Harry, why don't we go to my office. The rest of you are free to go back to your room." He scanned Snape's room... or at least what was left of it... and then added, "As

for you, Severus, you may join Professor Quirrell until your room is repaired." Dumbledore led Harry out of the ruins and the rest of the teachers went on their ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! This time, we demand 13, cause we aren't superstitious!<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: We're- **cough cough**- not- **coughs again**- owners of Harry Potter. -**coughs the loudest-**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry caught up with Dumbledore. "Professor!" He exclaimed, still worried about Quirrell. "About Quirrell... well, don't you think..." He couldn't finish his sentence.<p>

Dumbledore led him up to his office. Harry sat at the desk opposite of him, remembering this scenario.

Dumbledore folded his hands. "So, Harry. I think you know by now why I sent you to your aunt's and uncles instead of bringing you up in a wizarding home? True, most

families who die to have you in their clutches. However..."

"Professor!" Harry interrupted. "I'm not trying to gain attention, alright? I'm merely doing this for the sake of..." He quieted down. How could he break it to Dumbledore

that he knew his future, that he knew _Dumbledore's_ future? He had no need to tell Dumbledore how he would die. Harry gritted his teeth. Whatever the ordeal, he had to

tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore could help him sort this out. Dumbledore could... make Quirrell disappear!

"Yes?" Dumbledore's piercing gaze was enough to get Harry to start talking.

"I dreamed of Hogwarts, sir."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore looked as calm as ever, taking in Harry's words seriously.

"I did, Professor! I swear, I'm not making this up. Quirrell is..."

The door opened, and Professor Quirrell walked in. His face was ashen, his robes torn. _Fluffy._ Harry thought immediately. Quirrell had tried to sneak past Fluffy.

"...here." Harry finished, trying not to arouse suspicion.

"That oaf..." Quirrell muttered, before collapsing to the floor.

What oaf? Harry wondered in his head, before concluding it to be Hagrid. "Hagrid's not an oaf!" Harry stood up angrily.

"Harry." Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Maybe we should go visit Hagrid."

"Professor, what about our talk?" Harry said, a little worried. Had Hagrid really have something to do with Quirrell getting wounded? Why wasn't Quirrell trying to get past Fluffy?

Dumbledore looked sideways at him. "I'm sure that if your problem is as true as you say it is, Harry, you will understand the situation with Hagrid."

They headed down to Hagrid's hut. Smoke was streaming through the chimney, and the shutters were down.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, but proceeded to knock on Hagrid's door. Hagrid appeared on the doorsteps, wearing huge oven mitts.

Harry gasped. Hagrid- he must've gotten the dragon egg, which explained why he didn't escort Harry and the other first years into Hogwarts the first day of school, and

also why the inside of his hut was boiling. If he got the dragon egg, then the dealer would have gotten the information, which meant that Quirrell...

"Professor! We've got to head back!"

Dumbledore frowned, and shook his head. He stepped inside. Harry followed grudgingly.

"Hagrid, you've got to stop this madness!" Dumbledore told Hagrid. Harry bit his lip. The dragon was already hatched, blowing miniature flames throughout the cabin.

"I c-can't, Professor Dumbledore! Norbert here, he's only just a baby! He can't survive-" Hagrid sobbed loudly.

Dumbledore patted Hagrid's back reassuringly. "Once he's past two weeks old, he should help guard the Stone, then. Instead of hurting innocent teachers."

Harry was stunned. Guarding the Stone? But before, in his dream... the Norwegian Ridgeback was sent to Charlie!

Hagrid tearily agreed, and Harry returned back to the castle with Dumbledore.

On the way there, Dumbledore asked Harry lightly whether Harry had known of the dragon before. Harry nodded, and before he could stop himself, he added,, "Sir, Quirrell is a traitor! He's controlled by Voldemort. He'll want to steal the stone to make Voldemort resurrect!"

Dumbledore said nothing for a while, then told Harry, "Harry, I believe you. But what can we do, besides strengthen the protecting spells?"

"Get rid of it." Harry said immediately.

Dumbledore whipped around. "Without the permission of Nicholas? If he dies unknowingly, it'll be as cruel as killing an unicorn." He sighed. "Maybe you're right." He

conceded. "However, I have to talk with Nicholas first. Before then, I promise you that I will make the protecting barrier almost impenetrable. After I get back, we can talk

about... some other things." His eyes fixed on Harry, and Harry instantly knew that Dumbledore wanted to know about the future Harry had dreamed about. All of it. Harry's mouth tightened.

"Go to sleep now, Harry. You've got another busy day tomorrow." Dumbledore's soothing voice almost immediately made Harry close his eyes.

Just for a moment, Harry thought that it wasn't about a busy school day that Dumbledore was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Mm, review! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Yeah we know, this is a short chapter. With a cliffhanger! :)**

**Thanks to Ty Rose and obsessivegirl73 for reviewing our last chapter! Sorry for making it confusing! Hopefully it'll make sense as we keep writing...**

**We're planning to update every Sunday, btw. **

* * *

><p>That night, Harry was restless. Maybe it was the fact that he knew Voldemort was in this castle, or that Dumbledore wasn't taking drastic action, or even<p>

Neville's loud snoring that he had believed to have gotten used to. Harry sat up and scanned the room for something to preoccupy himself with without

waking up anyone else. Instead he got another idea.

Though Harry still hadn't received his invisibility cloak, he still had an urge to visit the place where he got to see his parents' faces the first time in his dream:

The Mirror of Erised. He figured his knack of trouble was already well-known, so what harm would it do to simply sneak around the corridors at night _briefly_?

Harry looked around, making sure that everyone in the room was soundly asleep. Then, the slipped out of the bed and tiptoed throughout the hallways.

He saw the mirror in the same room Harry had found it in before, in his dream. It was right there. Well, because Quirrell had found out about the dog earlier, he supposed

that the mirror could be here as well.

He cautiously stepped close to the mirror. His heart was beating fast. Would he see his parents? As of now, it probably wasn't the most pressing thing on his

mind. Then what was? He slowly stepped in front of the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha, review or you wont get your next chapter!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Staplegunmaster: Huh. We uploaded only when they gave us 5 reviews, not ten! **

**Thepurplemonkeyofdoom: Whatever. Let's still update every Sunday! :D**

**Guys, we are too nice! But seriously, review. Not only will it make us happy, but it will make us... er... **

**continue the story? :P**

**Yes, we are evil authors. Nice that you noticed that! :) **

* * *

><p>Harry felt a throbbing pain on his forehead as he looked into the mirror. He knew from his dream that this pain was only associated with Voldemort. It must<p>

mean that Harry's greatest... wish... was to look into Voldemort's mind?

Harry took a small step back and watched as the image of him clutching his head turned into a sinister black, and the mirror itself started to crack.

"Wait!" Harry cried, his forehead still prickling. It was too late. He watched in dismay as the image fell to the ground, shattered and broken.

It took a while for him to realize what had really happened. First, there was nothing on the ground. Nothing, not even the tinniest fragment of glass. A

second later, the mirror was perfectly fine. When Harry cautiously looked into it, he only saw his own, frightened expression.

Harry gulped. He hoped that he didn't break it. But his mind wandered to what he saw in his mirror. _What_ was it? His greatest wish was to look into

Voldemort's mind? Harry had never given thought of that, never, since he woke up from his dream. Was this mirror even functioning right?

Harry examined the mirror. It looked the same as the Mirror of Erised, yet after close examination, he realized that the name of the mirror, as inscribed at the

top, was different.

Enisted ruoy tub erised ruoy ton wohs i.

At first glance, it looked the same. However, this was no doubt a different mirror. But why was it here? Harry had never heard of it before. 'Enisted' was

definitely different from "Erised.

Cautiously, Harry approached it, curious of what it would show him. Immediately he wished he hadn't.

The mirror, like Dumbledore's pensive, sucked in Harry, revealing a scene he would have paid anything to forget. Like his dream, Voldemort was in full form.

Apparently, he hadn't been destroyed yet. His cloak swished as he addressed his Death Eaters, all of them. There were only thirty or so, but they all looked

intimidating to Harry.

"My dear followers." Voldemort's voice hissed inside Harry's head. Harry knew that he couldn't be seen, but all the while, he was still frightened that

Voldemort would turn around and see him. "As you see now, the prophecy has ordained itself to come true. Harry Potter will indeed try to stop us." The

Death Eaters groaned, but Voldemort held up a hand. "However, I have conducted a plan that will, without doubt, prevent this." Voldemort smiled. He sat on

his makeshift throne.

Harry's vision contorted, and Harry was transfered to a new vision. Here, Voldemort was gesturing to an image of... Harry, looking at the mirror. Right here

and right now.

And Harry was lurched out of the vision.

Harry was panting on the floor. He looked back at the mirror only to find that it was the Mirror of Erised. Harry stared at it, confused. Was it a mistake? Surely

not. Harry was sure that the original mirror was not there before. He got up and stood in front of the mirror. Instead of seeing his parents with him, he saw

himself. Ron and Hermione were by his side, along with his other friends: Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean. They were all smiling at him, all fighting

one another to be the one talking to him the attention he had been longing for since he arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry was shocked, but his drowsy mind got the better of him. He lumbered back to his dormitory, fell back on his bed, exhausted beyond measure.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, wasn't that a twist from what you expected! :)<strong>

**We know, we know. It's not a Friday! However, it's a "no homework weekend" at our school, so we're posting it early to celebrate it! :D **

**However, if we get 5 reviews before Sunday... we'll post the next chapter! (:**

**We think it's time to add another one of our little teaser stories... huh...**

* * *

><p><em>Harry woke up. Again.<em>

_Rubbing his eyes, he checked the clock. Nine o clock. Perfect! _

_He sat up, then dressed with half-closed eyes. He grabbed blindly at his wand at the nightside table, then groped his way towards the door. _

_He reached the exit to the commons room... so he guessed. Harry took another step forward..._

_THUMP BONK BAM BLEEEEEKKK..._

_Harry officially woke up, eyes wide. He tried to breathe, and oxygen resurfaced after a few scary seconds._

Why was the stairs there? _Harry wondered, and looked back at the polished wooden staircase._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came his cry, as he bolted out of Uncle Vernon's house, realizing that Hogwarts had been a dream... twice._

_Harry breathed rapidly as he halted at the nearest lamppost. Something popped behind him, and Harry turned around. _

_"The Spirit of Reviews Galore!" Announced the nearby floating ghost. _

_"Woah! A ghost!" Harry grinned, wondering if Hogwarts was INDEED real...after imagining it twice._

_"Yes. I have been sent to punish you, Justin Bieber, for not reviewing __my awesome story."_

JUSTIN BEIBER? _Harry screamed in his mind, before looking down at his body. He realized that he had been impersonated by the hated... dreadful..._

_The ghost grinned crookedly. Before taking out his 3 pound hot-chocolate and marshmellows gun._

**And this is the story of how Justin Bieber died, due to his face melting off. That hot chocolate was HOT! **

**Don't follow his example. You have been warned. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter** **12**

**Thank you, guys, for following our story! We are such privileged authors. Seriously. We haven't even written 10,000 words yet... (well NOW we**

** have... but in the previous chapter, we did not) and we already got over 25 reviews! You guys are awesome. Especially thanks to Ty Rose and **

**obsessivegirl73 for following this story continuously! :)**

**Yes... this chapter MAY seem like a little filler chapter, but it's not. It hints something important that will be revealed much later! :)**

* * *

><p>Harry swung his feet out of bed. Everyone else was already up, gathering their textbooks hurriedly. Harry frowned at the cacophonous sounds, but then<p>

realized something. They were finally learning how to use their brooms today!

Harry grinned and changed. He looked at his textbooks in his bag, and smiled bemusedly at them. He already knew the subjects; so why burden his back

with more loads? He flung them out of the window and rushed down to eat breakfast.

As he was eating breakfast, the owls came with the mail. Harry looked up expectantly, but realized that he had never met Mrs. Weasley before. Ron was

tearing open a bag of gooey chocolate. Harry's mouth watered involuntarily.

As it turned out, Neville's grandmother also brought Neville his Remembrall. Harry was about to remind Neville not to take it with him into the Quidditch field

when he realized that the Rememberball was his ticket to getting into the Quidditch team. Harry decided not to say anything.

At the Quidditch field, Madam Hooch waited for the first years to gather around. "Today you will learn how to fly," she said. "Now, everyone step up to the

left of your broomstick, stick your right hand over it, and say 'Up!'" Everyone did what they were told, and, just like in Harry's dream, Ron and Hermione had

trouble with this task. However, Harry looked to Neville and was surprised to find him do it with ease.

Madam Hooch smiled as all the first years got their broomsticks in their hands, and told them, "On the count of three, everyone kick off!"

"Three... two..." There was a nasty 'BANG' inside the castle. Everyone's heads turned towards it. Madam Hooch looked towards the castle, and back at the

first years. "Wait here as I go investigate what that was. None of you can fly until I get back, or else you are all expelled!" With that, she hurried off.

There was silence for a while among the first years, until Draco Malfoy spoke. "Look at him! Clutching that ball as if it's a life saver." Of course, he was

regarding Neville.

Everyone looked towards Neville, who blushed under everyone's gaze. "C-come get it if you want, Draco!" He managed. Everyone was shocked as they

watched Neville take off, flying smoothly.

Draco was surprised, also. However, he flew after Neville, and soon, the whole group of first years were watching them like a cat-and-mouse game.

Harry burned with anger. With any luck, Neville would get his position as Seeker in the Gryffindor team! At that moment, however, Draco's broomstick leveled

with Neville's. Draco tried to grab the ball, but Neville accidentally pushed Draco off of his broom.

Everyone was stunned as Draco, unbelievably, fell off his broomstick from a fifty feet height. Everything, according to Harry, happened in slow motion. Neville

was in the air, stunned. Harry grabbed his broomstick, and took off. He flew under Draco, and Draco landed on Harry's back.

"Ouch." Harry groaned, as Draco slid onto the back of the broom. Harry flew down, and Draco got off the broom, still trembling.

Unfortunately for Neville, Professor McGonagall had been watching the entire scene from her office window. She hurried outside and shouted for him to come

down immediately.

"Mr. Longbottom!" she spat furiously. "If you will, please accompany me down do the Headmaster's office." She then turned to Harry. Her expression

softened."And as for you,, Mr. Potter, I admire your quick thinking and fast actions. I'll see to it that you'll get rewarded soon." Harry's heartbeat quickened.

Finally! He would be back on the Quidditch field! As for poor Neville... Harry was certain that Dumbledore would show Neville some compassion. He pushed

the thought of Neville getting expelled to the far side of his mind, and watched with the rest of the first years as Professor McGonagall literally dragged

Neville towards the castle by his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>We are proud of you guys for reviewing, but you know... we're aiming for 50 'round the 20th chapter. Think you guys can manage? If we get more <strong>

**than 5 reviews after we update, we'll give you a new chapter before the Sunday deadline. **

**Yes, that magical little button... just click it! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Wahahah more actiony... hmm, we'll try out best. It's definitely going to get better soon (we absolutely despise writing about Quidditch matches... so **

**that'll be over quick) but please review and suggest some ideas! Thanks :) **

* * *

><p>About an hour after Neville was taken into Professor Dumbledore's room, McGonagall emerged and confronted Harry. "Your actions were most heroic," she<p>

said, appearing in the Gryffindor common room. "Speed like that would prove to be beneficial on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Come, I have someone that

would like to meet you." She led Harry into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. "Professor Quirrell," she said. "Sorry to interrupt. May I borrow Wood?"

"Of course," said Quirrell, and then averted his attention to Harry, who was staring at him. "H-h-hello there, boy." he said weakly. Harry looked at him in the

eyes, sure that he would feel his scar prickle. However... his head was perfectly calm. He kept glaring at Quirrell's bloodshot eyes, yet felt nothing. Nothing.

McGonagall, sensing Quirrell's nervousness towards Harry, quickly led Harry out of the room along with Oliver Wood.

Harry listened as McGonagall introduced Harry to Wood, and Wood then explained the basics of Quidditch. Harry interjected a periodic nod, but was truthfully

still in his own thoughts. Why hadn't his scar hurt? A horrible suspicion dawned on Harry about Quirrell, but he dared not think of it further. If it was true...

no. He wouldn't think of it.

"So." Wood said, energy still within his voice. "You got all of that, Potter? Hey, you okay? You look kind of zoned out."

"Uh..." Harry responded, and was snapped back into reality. "Oh, yeah! Um, one Keeper, two Beaters, three Chasers, and one Seeker."

"That's my man." Wood replied fondly. "Want to get some practice in before the sun sets?"

McGonagall looked at Harry as she turned away. "About his broomstick..." She started.

"But Professor, with speed and accuracy like that, he can't play on the school brooms!" Wood complained. Harry smiled, before realizing that they would get

him the Nimbus 2000. Harry longingly thought of his Firebolt, but didn't say anything.

McGonagall nodded. "I'll have a word with the Headmaster. For now, Harry..." McGonagall turned towards him. "May victory be in your path!"

Harry and Wood went to the practice field, unaccompanied by McGonagall. Wood took the Bludger, Snitch, and Quaffle from the box.

"Why are you taking all of them out?" Harry asked, suspicious.

Wood smiled. "I'm calling out our team."

A while later, the whole team came. "Alright, guys!" Wood announced cheerfully. "As of now, we're going to have a mock Quidditch game. Everyone tries to

score against me, and Harry will have to attempt to catch the Snitch in the midst everyone's disorderliness."

Wood took off, and the rest of the players flew after in pursuit. Harry looked at the old broomstick that they had supplied him. Harry could've easily broken it

with his hands. He took off, nonetheless, and looked for the Snitch. Angelina had already scored a point. Fred tried to hit a Bludger towards Wood, but Wood

flipped over in midair, and the Bludger streaked past him and flew towards Harry. Harry flew faster, urging the broomstick to move faster. He spotted the

Snitch. He flew faster, but ducked as the Bludger flew overhead.

The Snitch was still there. Harry grabbed it with one hand.

"Well done!" Wood exclaimed, after they caught the Bludgers. "Looks like you're ready for the Quidditch match tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, boring little filler chapter. Mm, lets leave it at that. It'll be much more interesting if you <em>review<em> more often! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Wow... just realized that we haven't put this in our story for a long time: WE DO NOT OWE THE PARTS OF HARRY POTTER THAT JK ROWLING WROTE**

** ABOUT. :)**

****And wow, guys! You guys made it to five reviews in 2 days, so i _guess _we'll have to reward you with some chapters, 'kay? :)****

**Alright, here's a little bit about Neville. It may seem like something totally random but... (spoiler spoiler spoiler)**

* * *

><p>Harry did not, in fact, have a peaceful breakfast. Neville, who sat opposite to him, clenched his spork tightly in his hand as he glared at Harry. "What d'yah<p>

suppose Dumbledore did to him?" whispered Dean to Harry. Harry shrugged, not wanting to think about it. This was the day of his (supposedly) first

Quidditch match. The last thing he needed was the burden of guilt.

During breakfast, an owl swooped down and dropped a package in front of Harry, who immediately knew what it was. He ripped the paper apart and, much

to his disappointment, found a Nimbus 1999. "Well, sure beats the school broomsticks," said Oliver Wood, who sat beside Harry. "It's even better than mine,

the old Cleansweep Five!" Harry managed a faint smile.

At last, the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was ready to begin! Harry hopped onto his broomstick as the whistle blew. "Now I want a nice,

clean game !" Madam Hooch began right as Flint crashed into Katie, stealing the ball from her. Despite what she said, it was obviously not going to be one.

"Slytherin- agh- you-" Lee shouted furiously, before what he was about to say was clamped off by Professor McGonagall. However, Katie wasn't going to let

Flint get the Quaffle that easily. She grabbed it and they both wrestled for it for what seemed like a long time. Finally, Flint pushed Katie off of her broomstick

and she fell before Dumbledore had time to say anything that might have reduced the damage. The crowd gasped, and moments later, Katie's injured body

was taken to the hospital wing.

Anger surged through Harry as Flint smiled at him darkly. At that moment he lunged at Flint, who barely managed to hang on to his broom. The Slytherin

beater, who was watching this, smashed the Bludger and sent it flying towards Harry. Harry, who saw this coming, ducked down and the Bludger flew just

an inch past Fred's face. Pretty soon, the Quidditch field was a battlefield, the game now a war, and the players' motives changed to a desire of pounding

the opposite team's faces in. This was far beyond Madam Hooch's control. Lee kept shouting above the crowd, urging the Gryffindors to keep hitting, as

McGonagall stood at the side, frantically trying to steal the microphone from Lee.

It was then, through all the havoc, that Harry spotted the Golden Snitch. It flew off into the commotion and Harry flew after it. Terence Higgs, Seeker on the

Slytherin team, noticed this and followed closely behind Harry, not daring to lose sight of him.

Suddenly, Harry's broom jerked forward, taking Harry along. Harry, already having prepared for this, whipped out his wand. He skimmed the crowd, but

noticed that Quirrell wasn't muttering any spells under his breath. Harry's surprise was knocked out of him as his broom flipped in midair.

While Harry was twisting left and right, Higgs was still following the Snitch. He stretched out his arm and, much to Harry's disbelief, caught it! The match was

over. Slytherin had won.

However, even after the game, Harry couldn't stop the broom's jerking. He kept twisting around in midair, and Wood finally noticed after grieving for a couple

twenty minutes.

"Harry!" Wood called. "I know you're upset, but please come down!" By then, most of the onlookers had already headed back. Only a few of the Gryffindors

remianed.

Harry's broom gave one last jerk and then flipped over, dumping him onto the ground. Harry cast a "_Wingardium Leviosa_" onto himself, and managed to land

softly on the ground.

"_Accio." _Wood said, pointing at Harry's stray broomstick. "What was that? I know that this game must be a first timer for you, but this level of activity isn't

normal!" Harry walked slowly back into his room, dazed, without saying a word. None of this was supposed to happen.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Okay, thanks for reviewing, guys! Hopefully, this chapter is a slight bit more interesting than the last one. :D <strong>**

**And yeah. We'll also talk about what happens to Quirrell in the next chapter! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter** **15**

**StapleGunMaster: Psh, we beg for reviews?**

**ThePurpleMonkeyofDoom: Um, duh! ;)**

**So, yah. I know, we do ask because this is our first entry into the world of Harry Potter fanfics! Sorry for offending you guys out there... um... *does**

**not beg for reviews in this little prelude***

**StapleGunMaster: *intrudes* _NO.. I WANT REVIEWS!_**

_**But seriously. Your choice. The button down there awaits your decision! - and no, that is definitely not peer (or virtual) pressuring. :D**_

**Anyways, HP (if anyone doesn't know what that stands for... *goes to murder*.) is not ours! 'Cept the new parts we came up with! (:**

* * *

><p>The days after the Quidditch match were torture. First, there were the other team members arguing and turning armchairs into slugs as they debated<p>

whether or not to let Harry keep playing. Then, there was Quirrell himself.

Harry contemplated the idea he had gotten when McGonagall took him into Quirrell's room. There, he had thought, briefly, that... it might have been possible

that Voldemort did _not _possess Quirrell. If that was the case, then who had Voldemort possessed? _If _he possessed someone. There was only one way to

find out.

Harry reconsidered what he was about to do. Was it possible that he could pull something off that big, that obvious? Additionally, he had already gained

enough attention from his previous reckless actions. In the end, he decided he would have to do it without anyone knowing it was him.

Harry sat in the front row for the first time in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As Professor Quirrell was stuttering over a long passage, Harry raised

his hand.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

Quirrell was aghast at Harry asking a question to him, but he nodded feebly.

"I have something I want to show you. Can you come over here?"

Quirrell hesitated, but came forwards slowly. Harry fumbled around in his book bag, and took a piece of paper out.

"About this..." Harry started, shoving the paper in Quirrell's face. At the same time, Harry also managed to swipe his pinkie at Quirrell's nose.

Harry waited for an reaction.

One second passed. The class was irritated, fumbling papers around and throwing airplanes around.

Two seconds passed. Quirrell was attempting to read the text under his nose. He showed no signs of recoiling at Harry's touch.

Harry sighed, admitting his defeat. He hastily took back his paper. "Sorry, wrong teacher." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Oh no, b-boy, your paper is just fascinating!" Quirrell managed. "But yes, I have no int-t-erest in Herbology. Now if the class will resume..."

As the lesson continued, Harry still thought one thing. Why was Quirrell stuttering? In his dream, Quirrell only stuttered to portray his innocence. If Quirrell

still stuttered, in real life, that would still mean that Voldemort _was_ possessing him...

After class, Harry stayed back and waited for the rest of the students to file out of the classroom. Harry approached Quirrell's desk.

"Professor, why do you stutter?" Harry asked tactlessly.

Quirrell looked up at Harry. "I-i was born-n with it, boy."

"Why do you wear a turban?" Harry asked, noticing that Quirrell also had his turban on as well.

"My home c-country's tradition is to w-wear turbans..." Quirrell answered, and looked at Harry with suspicion. "Is-s there so-something wrong w-with me?

You s-seem to be asking a l-lot of questions tod-day."

"No, sir." Harry rushed out of the classroom. He mutely thought that Quirrell's responses seemed kind of vague, kind of unbelievable.

* * *

><p><em>There was once a girl that loved to explore the world. However, her actions were not based on preparation or thought. More importantly, even though <em>

_she read many stories, she never bothered to review them, for she believed that she should be out there doing things…starting an adventure of her _

_own! One day, she got a mysterious phone call from a man proposing to take her on a trip to the bottom of the ocean. Instead of calling the police, she _

_was thrilled! She packed her things and was about to leave when she noticed her laptop in the corner of the room. Smiling, she approached it and _

_decided to read one more story before setting out on her journey. The story she read was called, "Mistakes," and she really liked it- the problem was _

_that once she finished reading, she left without reviewing it. An hour passed, and she finally arrived at the place where she was supposed to meet the _

_mysterious man. Smirking, he beckoned for her to enter the submarine that would take her down. Without thinking of the consequences or dangers, _

_she entered the submarine and the doors closed behind her. Big MISTAKE! The man watched as the submarine sank underwater. What the girl _

_didn' t know is that the submarine had screen doors. The water filled up before she could even scream. Yes, she drowned._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's why you have to review, folks! It might just benefit you more than it does for us! :) (jkjk we just like typing up stories where animals and <strong>

**humans die! :P)**

**Remember... we're not forcing you to. And we're not ****even going to stop uploading if we dont get any reviews, but we _will_ upload if many of you review **

**before our weekend deadline! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: No, this STILL doesn't belong to us! :(**

* * *

><p>Harry had come to the conclusion that though Quirrell didn't turn to dust at his touch, there was still a possibility that he was, indeed, possessed by<p>

Voldemort. His mind wandered to the idea he had after he stayed after Quirrell's class: if he could get Quirrell's turban off, that would take away any doubts

about anything. He could use _Wingardium Leviosa_ to lift the turban off of his head. The question was, how could he possibly do it without being noticed?

Harry wished that he had Hermione's brains. However, after Charms class, he had an idea.

Harry noticed that Seamus, in the corner, was attempting to turn water into rum. After a few desperate tries, Seamus managed to turn the water into a faint,

dusty color. However, it turned out to be ultra-diluted rum.

"Agh!" Seamus exclaimed, spitting out the tasteless liquid. "I'm not going to give up on you, mister!" He yelled at the cup.

Harry smiled as he got an idea, but his smile turned sad. How could he betray a friend? However, maybe no one would notice, and both he and Seamus

would get away with it. Hopefully.

Lunch came, and the Great Hall was packed with hungry students and teachers. The girls nibbled away at their food, while the boys literally gobbled theirs

up. Harry found this time as a good opportunity to make his move.

"Seamus," he called out. "I heard you mastered the art of turning water into rum! Do you mind showing me?" Seamus grinned. "Of course, Harry! Watch and

learn." Seamus smirked at his cup, and started the incantations as Harry focused on Quirrell's turban. Just as the glass blew up in Seamus's face, Harry

waved his wand under the table and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Quirrell shrieked as his beloved turban toppled to the ground. He tumbled over the table, trying to reach it. Unfortunantly, he failed, as he toppled the whole

table over. Harry managed to get a glimpse at the back of his head. There was nothing there.

The Great Hall fell silent and the teachers angrily searched the students, trying to find the culprit. That was when Dumbledore spotted Seamus, with his hair

smoking and wand out.

"Finnigan?" Dumbledore's voice echoed across the hall. Thousands of faces turned to look at the burnt brown-haired boy.

Dumbledore strode up to him. Harry's heart started pounding. If Dumbledore suspected him...

"_Prior Incantato!" _Dumbledore chanted. Smoke started pouring out of Seamus's wand.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "No wand-waving in the Great Hall, Finnigan. However, I have to marvel at your result." Harry looked at Seamus's cup. It had

turned into a mimic Dumbledore action figure, a little toasted at the beard. Everyone in the hall burst out laughing, and Seamus's freckle's were lost in his

blush.

Dumbledore started walking away, before turning back and looking at Harry under his half-moon spectacles. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, but he turned

away.

Harry gulped. He instantly knew that Dumbledore had realized that the person who cast the spell was him.

After a few clean-up spells, the lunch was back to normal, although everyone within ten feet of Seamus were oddly silent, as if trying not to attract attention.

Harry felt guilty for putting Seamus in an embarrassing situation, but he tried to put it to the back of his mind. After all, there were other things that were

bothering him. More important things. Quirrell was not possessed by Voldemort... meaning only one thing: Voldemort really was out there, although Harry

didn't know which form he was in. However, he was probably getting even stronger at this moment.

Harry felt sick at the thought that the person that caused him so much distress was out there, and Harry couldn't do anything about him right now. But if he

was out there, he wouldn't just be sitting around waiting for Harry to get older instead of making the slightest attempt to kill him. There had to be a catch.

There seemed to be a high possibility that Voldemort had possessed someone else at Hogwarts, or someone was acting as his spy. That must explain why

Voldemort was watching Harry when Harry was looking at the mirror. Harry hadn't believed it at that point... but all the pieces started falling together.

This time, Harry had to find out on his own. In his dream, perhaps Ron and Hermione could assist him, but in reality, they weren't as close. As Harry got up

and made his way to his next class, he figured he wouldn't be able to do this on his own. No, he knew he wouldn't be able to do this on his own. He needed

to confide in someone, someone who he would trust his secret with, some whom he could trust. His eyes turned to Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a little sad. Only two people reviewing since our last update! (sob sob although, thanks to you two who did :D) but it would be nice if we <strong>

**reached our goal of 50 by chapter 20!**

** V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

** The button is down there! Click it please! :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Sigh... we still only got 2 reviews! Thanks to those who did but... you might make us undermotivated to update the next chapter after this **

**cliffhanger. :)**

**We still disclaim being owners of Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was eager for all of his classes to go by as quickly as possible. He had decided to confront Hermione tonight and spill out all his worries. The only<p>

thing he needed to do was convince her that all of it was true: the dream, the spy, and that Voldemort was still out there.

Finally, dinner ended, along with one of Dumbledore's little speeches before sending the students off to bed. Harry hurried into the Gryffindor common

room and waited anxiously for Hermione. She entered and sat in an armchair by the fire, reading a think book, just as she did each day. Harry walked over

slowly, all the while pondering how he was going to strike up a conversation, and sat beside her.

"Uhh... you're really smart," was the first thing Harry managed to think of, and said it without giving a second thought.

"Thanks..." Hermione answered, closing her book. " Are you here to ask about homework?"

"I do need your help," said Harry, "but not regarding homework."

Hermione sat forward, twirling her fingers together. She seemed genuinely interested.

"Listen, do you hate..." Harry hesitated. "You-know-who?"

Hermione laughed. "As I'm speaking pleasantly to the boy who defeated him, yeah."

Harry hesitated again. "Well... I don't think he's completely gone. Not just yet. I think he has a spy in this castle right now."

Hermione chuckled. "Are you denying your own legacy, Harry?"

Harry frowned. "No... you're not taking me seriously, are you?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, that's a lot to take in, Harry. I'm not sure I should believe you, especially if you have no proof..."

Harry took a plunge. "I-i dreamed about the future, Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Go on," she said.

"Your middle name is Jean. You were born on the 19th of September. The sorting hat considered putting you in Ravenclaw, but it decided on Gryffindor in

the end. Your parents are muggles and they're both dentists." Harry rattled his brain for more information on the pre-Hogwarts Hermione. "And you're

attracted to freshly mowed grass and spearmint toothpaste." He added.

Hermione blushed for a second, but then stood up. Her wand was out, but her arm shook. "How do I know that you're not a spy?" She demanded.

Harry sighed meekly. "Can you just trust me?"

Hermione looked sideways at him, and sat down. "I'll keep listening, then decide for myself."

Harry went on to talk about his experience with the mirror, how Voldemort had explained to his death eaters about his plan to prevent Harry from

stopping him, and how Voldemort had looked at Harry looking at the mirror.

By the time Harry had finished, Hermione's eyes were alight with a new shine- eagerness. She gripped the arms of the armchair tightly. "I have a plan!"

She said jovialy.

"Ahem." Said a voice behind Harry.

Harry turned around, and looked at the round face of Neville Longbottom. "I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation... mind if I join? My parents

were injured by Voldemort's crew... so I feel that I need to take action against him." Apparently, Neville had forgotten that Harry had gotten him in

trouble.

Neville's words corresponded to what the Neville in Harry's dream would say, so Harry nodded. He remembered Neville's fierce loyalty to the DA, and

smiled dimly. "Fine." He answered. "Sit down, and we'll hear what Hermione has to say."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways... same as we said above. Would be nice if we got reviews, but we won't stress it. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>"<em>Muffliato." <em>Hermione whispered. Buzzing noises surrounded them, but at least everyone else in the room couldn't hear them. Hermione leaned in closer. "I

assume that a follower of Voldemort would be a Slytherin," she said. "If we could get into the Slytherin common room and snoop around, we might be able to

find out who it is. Or, if we could get some information out of other Slytherins, that would be awesome too."

"Brilliant," said Neville, "But how?"

Hermione thought for a moment, but Harry already knew the answer. "Polyjuice potion!" he blurted out.

Hermione looked at Harry amusedly. "You do know how long that takes to make, right?"

"Well, can't a clever witch like you brew it?" said Harry, knowing this was all it would take to persuade Hermione.

She smiled and said, "There should be something in the library to help us make it, step by step. We'll go tomorrow after lunch."

Harry grinned eagerly and went to bed, awaiting the next day.

ZZZZZ...

After Harry had finished lunch, he, accompanied by Hermione and Neville, r ushed down to the library. Hermione and Neville began searching for the book in

various sections, but Harry knew where to go immediately. "I found it!" he shouted (forgetting that it was a library), and Hermione and Neville went over to

see, curious about what it would take to make the potion.

Hermione shook her head as she read the instructions. "I've never seen a more complicated potion," she said. "This will take at least a month."

Harry shrugged. He vaguely thought that the traitor was Malfoy, but he couldn't be sure. After all, with Draco's father being so unstable in Voldemort, it was

doubtful that Voldemort would put complete trust in his son. Still, Lucius Malfoy's instability might have just been a part of Harry's dream; who knows how

faithful he is to Voldemort for real?

A few seconds later, they were shooed out of the library.

The days that progressed went by quickly since Harry, Neville, and Hermione were busy preparing the potion in the Room of Requirement, which Harry had

reluctantly showed them under the pretense of them never telling anyone else about it. At last, when it was done, they added the hairs of the people they

would be turning into: Harry into Gregory Goyle, Neville into Vincent Crabbe, and Hermione into Pansy Parkinson. Before Hermione added her hairs, Harry

said, "Wait! Where did you get those?"

"Off of her robes," replied Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "Those might belong to her cat. I suggest getting different ones."

Hermione looked at him oddly before remembering that Harry had dreamed of the future. She humphed, and went out scouting for new Parkinson hairs.

At last, when she returned, the three drank their Polyjuice potion and ran to the bathroom to throw up and change to attires of different size. When they

came out, they each looked like their designated person. They were finally ready to go into the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... this chapter was a little short.<strong>

**Let me let you in on a little secret! These current chapters were prewritten.. before we got all that nice feedback telling us that we should write longer **

**chapters.**

**Well... in the future. Someday. :)**

**And please try to help us reach our 50 review by our 20th chapter goal! :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Ahh, sorry for the slow updates! :3 Busy here with semester exams and such! **

* * *

><p>The three awkwardly stood in front of the Slytherin common room, awaiting the arrival of another Slytherin to let them in. After a while, Malfoy appeared.<p>

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Uh... we forgot the password," said Harry in the voice of Goyle. Malfoy snorted. "Well that's no

surprise. Though I would have thought Pansy was able to remember the password." She smiled meekly.

Malfoy sighed, and muttered the password under his breath. They entered the Slytherin commons room, and Harry couldn't help shuddering at it, despite the

fact that he had been there before. They all sat at a sofa, waiting for one person to start a conversation. Harry took this time to his advantage.

"Hey, Malfoy." He grunted. "Is it true that your father is supporting the Dark Lord?"

Malfoy sighed drastically. "I've told you this more than enough times- yes, Goyle. If you didn't notice, your father's also a Death Eater. Been in contact with

my old man over the years."

"So do you?" Harry questioned nonchalantly. "I mean- what do you think of him? Of the Dark Lord?"

Malfoy chuckled. "A bit pathetic, considering how he was defeated, though I'll roll over heads to heals to follow him if he came back into power."

Harry exchanged a partial glance with Hermione. What did that mean? Perhaps Malfoy wasn't the person they were looking for, or Malfoy was indicating that

he was already working for Voldemort because Voldemort had arisen. But, whether or not it was him, the chances that the spy was a Slytherin were pretty

big. They had to get a look around.

"Er-ah..." Neville muttered, attempting to sound like Crabbe. "Who else has a Death Eater parent?"

Malfoy glared at him. "I don't know the whole list." He admitted. "My father seems to think that I'm not trustworthy enough to handle the information. Can

you believe that? I could help him. I could." He looked bitterly down at his palms.

Harry got up. "Well, I'm feeling a little tired," he said. "I think I'm going to head to bed now."

"Same," echoed Neville and Hermione.

So the three of them hurriedly went upstairs, leaving Malfoy alone, butchering the nearby table with a pocketknife. "We don't have that much time,"

whispered Harry. "Look for any signs that someone here might be working for Voldemort."

"Like what?" Hermione shot back, but Harry didn't give an answer because another Slytherin rushed by them.

"Neville and I... boy's tower. Hermione, go to the girl's." Harry commanded.

Hermione shook her head. "No, theres a greater chance that the person is a boy."

Resigning, he looked into the nearest dorm. Inside, Zabini Blaise was reclining on his chair. Neville was about to go in before Harry shook his head. Zabini

was a spoiled brat; he didn't seem that harmful, though. However, it would be best if they weren't interfered with while they looked around. "Leave this to

me," said Harry as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Zabini. "Fera verto," he said. Zabini was instantly turned into a water goblet.

Neville looked awestruck. "Wow, we didn't even learn that this year! We learn that in second year!" He exclaimed.

Hermione pursed her lips. "What if someone comes after us?"

Neville snorted. "As if they suspect that Crabbe and Goyle have any skill."

They trampled throughout Zabini's dorm, looking for clues to see if any of his roommates were followers of Voldemort. Harry thought he glimpsed a digital

wristwatch. Muggle belongings weren't common at Hogwarts. In fact, they didn't even work here. That must mean...

Just then, Hermione gasped.

Harry looked up at her, and felt a little alarmed himself. Pansy's black-brown hair had started to turn a shade of light brown...

"Out! Now!" Harry demanded, grabbing the devise. The three of them rushed out of the dorm, down the staircase, and met up with a sleepy fourth-year.

"Mmm... hey!" He shouted indignantly after them as they pushed past, spilling his tea.

Harry waved his wand behind his shoulder, whispering, "_Immobulus!" _

The boy froze.

The trio exited the commons room so fast that they didn't even notice Draco Malfoy there, still brooding.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell us how it was! :D<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Nom. Semester exam procrastination!**

* * *

><p>The three weren't able to get a closer inspection of the watch they had found since it was dark, and the last thing they wanted to do was turn on the light<p>

and wake up the other Gryffindors. Harry slipped it on his wrist so he wouldn't lose it. Then, they silently tiptoed into their beds and went to sleep.

The next day, Harry awoke to the sound of Neville's peaceful snores. It was obvious that Neville was in a deep sleep even though he should probably be

getting ready for class. Harry slipped out of bed, and upon remembering the watch, took a good look at it.

The watch glistened a metallic golden color, as if it was truly made of of gold. Silver knobs dangled out of side, and the clear glass covering shone back,

reflecting Harry's awed face. It was in his possession!

Harry was focusing on the watch for so long when he realized that Neville's snores had disappeared. He looked to his right, just to see Neville also staring at

the watch.

The first expression on Neville's face was... hunger, greed, and anger. It quickly passed, and Harry wondered it he had been mistaken. But after Neville said

a cheery, "Good morning!" Harry decided he was just imagining things.

After getting ready, the three met for breakfast to talk about everything they had found out the previous night. "Well I doubt Malfoy is the spy," said

Hermione. "The way he regarded Voldemort proves him to be anything but loyal."

"And if Zabini was the spy, he certainly won't be making any progress now," said Harry and laughed. Hermione cocked her head sideways, alarmed at Harry,

but before she could say anything, she noticed his watch.

"You put that on, Harry?" She shrieked. "You know how dangerous unknown magical items are!"

_Yeah,_ Harry thought, thinking about Ginny's diary. "Well, how else are we supposed to keep it? And the only way to figure out its connection to Voldemort is if

we keep it close by."

Neville nodded. "I agree with Harry, but maybe we should take turns."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'll keep it."

Neville shrugged aimlessly.

He saw Ron nearby, narrowing his eyes at Harry for stealing his two friends. Harry shrugged, and returned to his plate of eggs. His case was more

important.

"The holidays are coming near," he said. "Are you guys staying here or going home?" "I'm not going to be here," said Hermione, "but I think Neville will."

"Great," said Harry. "This will be a great time to do as much investigating as possible. We should find out who the spy is before it's too late."

Neville nodded in agreement. Then, Harry remembered something. "I also think I'll be receiving something that will help us do this." "

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione and Neville in unison. Harry hesitated.

"You'll see." He replied curtly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh... procrastination at its finest.<strong>

**Anyways, please rate and review! :)**


End file.
